The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to techniques for non-coherent joint transmissions in wireless communications.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, a UE may communicate with more than one base station using coordinated multi-point (CoMP) operations. However, in some systems joint transmission CoMP operations may be based on coherent transmissions from each base station. Coherent transmissions may not be available for base stations that have a less than ideal backhaul, which can limit the usefulness of joint transmissions and reduce overall system throughput.